In order to connect two carrier elements, for example, an arm of a robot to a base part, so that the one carrier element can be pivoted or rotated with respect to the other carrier element, bearing elements can be used. These bearing elements can be simple bearings, but also more complex structures such as, for example, planetary transmissions.
These bearing elements can be disposed between the carrier elements that are to be rotatably supported with respect to each other. Here the bearing elements are rotatable about a common axis of rotation and can be disposed on a common shaft. In order to attach the individual elements, i.e. the two carrier elements, and the bearing elements, to one another, in known systems all elements are arranged and then the first part, i.e. the first bearing element, is attached to the first carrier element, for example, the arm, wherein an attaching bolt or an attaching screw is introduced into the first part through the first carrier element from the outside of the first carrier element. Subsequently the second carrier element, for example, a base part, is attached to the second part, i.e. the second bearing, wherein an attaching bolt or an attaching screw is introduced into the second part through the second carrier element from the outside of the second carrier element. It is disadvantageous here that there are two different attaching directions (one from the outside of the first carrier element and one from the outside of the second carrier element), whereby a completely automated attaching process is difficult to realize.
Alternatively, after arranging the individual elements, both attaching bolts or screws can be introduced from the same side, for example, from the side of the first carrier element, by the two bearing elements, i.e. the first part and the second part, having different diameters. In this way the openings for receiving the bolts in the assembled state can be reached from one side on both parts. However, this leads either to the smaller part having a lower load capacity, i.e. due to its smaller size can only support smaller loads, and/or the larger part having a higher weight, and is therefore more expensive or leads to an uneven load distribution on the shaft.